Pas de répit pour les génies
by Lau231
Summary: Walter est enfin prêt à avouer ses sentiments pour Paige lorsqu'un incident vient tout bouleversé.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut,**

 **Ceci est ma première Fanfiction, elle reprend après le 2x24, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine si vous l'aimez, n'hésitez surtout pas à mettre des reviews. Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Pas de répit pour les génies**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Walter gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'hôtel de Paige et Tim. Il sentait la pression monter, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite mais maintenant il n'était pas question de faire demi-tour. Il se dirigea vers la réception de l'hôtel pour demander la chambre de Paige et Tim quand il tomba nez à nez avec ceux-ci.

" Walter ?! " demanda Paige surprise de le voir à Tahoe " Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Tout va bien ? "

" Paige il faut que je te parle c'est urgent " répondit Walter

Ils se dirigèrent donc derrière l'hôtel, la vue était à coupé le souffle. C'était un endroit magique pour que Walter fasse sa déclaration.

" Paige je suis désoler de débarquer comme ça mais il fallait vraiment que je te parle. Voilà cela fait maintenant deux ans que l'on se connaît et ces deux ans ont été les meilleures années de mon existence. Tu as changé ma vie, tu al rendue meilleure, grâce a toi je suis plus humain. Depuis que l'on se connaît toi et moi, un sentiment est apparu : l'amour. J'ai fais la plus grosse bêtise en te laissant partir avec Tim. Si j'ai fais tout ce chemin c'est pour te dire que… que je t'ai…"

Walter n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une énorme explosion retentit. Walter et Paige virent un gros nuage de fumé noir.

" C'était quoi ca ?! " demanda Paige paniquée

" Je sais pas trop, on aurait dit comme une explosion qui vient du centre ville, mais j'espère me tromper. " répondit Walter tout aussi inquiet " on devrai rejoindre Tim et mettre les infos locale on en s'aura un peu plus. "

Tim alluma la télévision et mis une chaine d'infos locale :

 _Une explosion a eu lieu au centre ville. Nous recommandons aux habitants de rester chez eux. Si vous voyez quelqu'un de suspect cachez vous et appelé la police, surtout n'intervenez pas. On ne connaît pas l'identité du poseur de bombe, toutes les forces armées ont été mobilisées. Pas de mort ni de blesser n'ont été recensé…_

" Il faut prévenir l'équipe, je pense qu'on aura besoin d'un coup de main, je vais appelé Cabe " dit Tim d'un ton soucieux

" Paige préviens Happy, essaie de la convaincre de venir malgré ce qu'il c'est passé avec Toby, moi je vais prévenir Sly et Toby " répondit Walter.

Paige et Tim se dispersèrent pour passer leur appel mais avant que Walter n'ai le temps de faire quoi que se soit, son téléphone sonna, il pris donc l'appel :

" Salut Walter, je suis content que tu ne sois pas blessé. Je voulais t'informer que ceci ne fait que commencer. Il faut que tu sache que tout ceci est de ta faute, pour l'instant il n'y a pas de blessé mais ça ne va pas tarder. Tu pensais que Bagdad était ton pire cauchemar, ceci sera ton pire cauchemar, je suis ton pire cauchemar Walter. Tu es prêt à jouer ? On verra qui est le meilleur. Sache que cette conversation est privée et que si tu raconte quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un tu n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de dire à ta très chère Paige ce que tu ressens pour elle. "

Walter était sous le choque. C'était la voix de Collins, Mark prépare quelque chose de bien pire que Bagdad et si Walter n'arrêtait pas ça il y aura beaucoup de victimes. Ses pensées se bousculèrent, il va falloir qu'il enquête sans attirer l'attention de ses collègues ou Collins s'en prendrai à Paige. Mais quoi qu'il arrive il se promit de mettre fin à toute cette histoire même s'il doit le payer de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Cabe, Sylvester et Toby étaient enfin arrivés à Tahoe, ils rejoignirent Tim, Paige et Walter pour le débriefing. Happy quant à elle, était déjà sur place depuis 35 minutes. Paige l'avait convaincue de venir malgré les événements précédents en lui promettant que Toby resterai professionnel et qu'elle gérait la situation. L'équipe était enfin au complet dans la chambre d'hôtel mais, entre Toby qui avait le cœur brisé, et qui voulais parler à Happy alors qu'il avait promis à Paige de rester professionnel, Happy qui était mal à l'aise de cette situation, Walter et Paige qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir leur conversation, l'ambiance était électrique. Walter tenta donc de commencer à parler pour apaiser les esprits et pour que tout le monde puisse se mettre au travail. Il leurs expliqua donc ce qu'il s'est passé. A la fin du débriefing il attribua les tâches à tout le monde en prenant soin de faire les équipes en fonction des tensions afin d'évitez les conflits.

" Pour être plus efficace nous devrions nous séparer, Cabe, Sylvester et Happy, vous allez regarder les caméras de circulation et voir si on avoir une image du suspect que l'on recherche. Tim, Paige et Toby vous allez récolter des témoignages et voir si quelqu'un n'aurai pas vu quelque chose de louche".

" Et toi qu'est ce que tu va faire ? " lui demanda Paige

" Je vais parler au pompier pour récolter tout ce que l'on a sur la bombe et l'origine de l'explosion… Cette chambre d'hôtel va être notre planque pendant l'enquête, on se retrouve ici dans une heure, une heure et demie" Ordonna Walter.

Tim, Paige et Toby étaient en chemin, le silence régnait. Malgré que Walter n'ait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Paige savait ce qu'il allait dire. Elle se sentait perdue, elle avait dû mettre ses sentiments de côté car elle savait que Walter n'était pas capable de l'aimer comme elle le désirait. Elle ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient toujours là, elle ne voulait pas le blesser mais elle ne savait plus où elle en était, Tim était là, il lui offrait des chocolats, l'invitait à diner et lui au moins ne cachait pas ses sentiments. Paige était en train de réfléchir à tout ça quand Toby la coupa dans sa réflexion.

" Paige, je sais que tu m'a demander de ne pas parler à Happy de ce qu'il s'est passé en début de soirée mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on en discute, j'en ai besoin, je mérite des explications, elle m'a brisé le cœur".

" Toby soit patient, Happy n'a pas envie de parler de ça avec toi maintenant. Tu sais, nous avons tous un passé, on ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécue, tu dois lui laisser du temps et quand elle se sentira prête elle t'en parlera. Mais pour l'instant concentre toi sur le travail et laisse lui de l'espace" lui répondit Paige

" Bon c'est d'accord je vais lui laissé du temps. " soupira Toby

" Ca y est, on est arrivés, la bombe a explosé un peu plus loin, il y a beaucoup d'immeuble aux alentours, il y aura forcément quelqu'un qui aura vu quelque chose" déclara Tim

" Quelque chose me tracasse, pourquoi quelqu'un aurai fait exploser une bombe de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de blesser et encore moins de mort ? Ca na pas de sens" demanda Paige dubitative

" C'est vrai que c'est louche cette histoire, à mon avis cela ne fait que commencer, c'est pour cela qu'il faut résoudre cette affaire au plus vite avant qu'il n'y ait trop victimes" répondit Tim

Ils entrèrent donc dans un immeuble quasiment désert pour poser des questions aux résidents qui auraient pu voir ou entendre quelque chose d'étrange ou d'inhabituel.

En parallèle, Cabe, Happy et Sylvester venaient d'arriver dans une épicerie ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre qui avait des caméras de surveillance qui ont probablement du filmer la scène. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'épicerie en file indienne en quête de découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé.

" Cabe Gallo, sécurité intérieur, on aurai besoin de voir vos vidéos de surveillance de ce soir. " Demanda Cabe en montrant son badge.

" Vous avez un mandat, car sans cela je ne vous les montrerai pas, je connais mes droits messieurs gallo de la sécurité intérieur" clama le vendeur d'un ton indifférent.

Happy décida de prendre les choses en main, elle attrapa le vendeur au col d'une main et en lui tordit le poignet de son autre main libre :

" Ecoute moi bien l'abruti, une bombe a explosée au centre ville, nous n'avons pas le temps d'allez chercher un mandat pour te faire plaisir, donc tu va nous montrer ces vidéos ou je te briserai les doigts à moins bien sûr que tu sois impliqué dans cette affaire et que tu essaie de couvrir tes traces. "

" D'accord d'accord je vais vous les montrer je ne savais pas que vous étiez là pour la bombe qui avait explosé, je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal"

" Happy lâchez le ! S'exclama Cabe

" Suivez moi je vais vous montrez les vidéos. " dit le vendeur apeuré

" Happy tu as l'air sur les nerf c'est à cause de ce qu'il c'est passé avec Toby ? " Demanda Sylvester soucieux

" Ecoute moi bien Sylvester, je ne veux pas entendre parler de cette histoire compris ?! " s'énerva Happy

" Oui…euh, je ne voulais pas t'énervée encore plus, je n'en reparlerai pas. "

"Tant mieux, sache que j'ai les nerf et que je te conseil de ne pas être la personne sur lequel je vais me défouler. " Menaça Happy

Cabe calma Happy pendant que Sylvester chercha la vidéo dont ils avaient besoin.

" Cabe, Happy j'ai la vidéo, venez voir. "

Ils examinèrent la vidéo de surveillance le soir de l'explosion avant que la détonation ne retentisse.

" Sylvester faite pause et zoomez ici, un élément avait intrigué Cabe, regarder, cette ombre, près de la bombe dix minutes avant qu'elle n'explose. "

" Je suis désoler, je voudrai bien améliorer la qualité de la vidéo, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, tout se qu'on a c'est cette image pixélisée. "

" Ce n'est pas grave on a déjà une idée de la corpulence du suspect, il a l'air de poids et de taille moyenne. " estima Happy

" Il faudrait essayer de voir d'autres caméras de surveillance on aura peut être un meilleur angle de vue. " déclara Cabe

Ils partirent tous les trois de l'épicerie à la recherche d'une autre caméra qui aurait pu filmé la scène.

Walter quant à lui arriva sur les lieux de l'explosion. Le cordon jaune l'empêchait de passé mais les autorités avait été prévenu de sa venue, Walter passa donc le cordon avec facilité. Les pompiers prenaient des photos de la bombe essayant encore de déterminé l'origine de l'explosion.

" Bonjour je suis Walter O'Brien je travaille pour la sécurité intérieur et j'aimerai vous poser quelque question "

" Bonjour Randy, chef des pompier charger de cette enquête que puis je faire pour vous Mr O'Brien ?"

" Comment cette bombe a été déclenchée, un détonateur, un compte à rebours ?"

" D'après nos premières observation celui qui a fait ça l'a déclencher à distance mais je ne peux pas trop vous en dire avant l'examen approfondi. Cependant nous avons retrouvé une boite en titane accroché à la bombe dans laquelle on a retrouvé un bout de papier"

" Et qu'est ce qu'il y avait de marqué dessus? "

" Un message codé, mais je ne m'en souviens plus. "

"Serait il possible que je vois ce petit bout de papier ? "

"Oui pas de problème, si vous arriver à comprendre ce message ça ne serai pas de refus, suivez moi je vais vous le montrez. "

Il lui tendit le morceau de papier et retourna travailler. Sur le papier était inscrit TRCLT413. Malgré son Q.I de 197, Walter ne savait pas à quoi correspondaient ses lettres et ses chiffres. Il semblait perdu et apeuré à la fois. Il savait que c'était Collins qui lui avait laissé ce message, si des gens mourraient à cause de lui, jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Il décida alors de rentrer à l'hôtel où ses amis l'attendais, peut être avaient-ils trouvé quelque chose ?

Il fut surpris de voir que l'équipe était déjà là au complet et qu'ils l'attendaient.

" Enfin vous voilà Walter, cela fait une heure que l'on essaie de vous joindre. " déclara Cabe

" Désoler mais j'avais besoin de plus de temps que prévu. Malheureusement je n'est trouver aucun élément qui pourrai faire avancer l'enquête. " Mentit Walter

" Nous non plus, les appartements étaient déserts et les seules personnes à qui nous avons parlé n'avais rien vu dit entendu" annonça Tim

" Pareil pour nous, ça n'a rien donné, tout ce que l'on voit sur les caméra de surveillance c'est une ombre de taille et de corpulence moyenne, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. " attesta Sylvester

" Je pense que nous devrions aller sur le lieu de l'explosion, quelque chose qui pourrait être anodin à peut-être échappé aux pompiers. "

"Je suis d'accord avec toi Happy, de toute façon on ne peut pas faire grand chose d'autre. " Soutenu Paige

La team scorpion se dirigeait donc vers la sortie de l'hôtel quand tout à coup Walter s'arrêta brusquement, il avait enfin comprit ce que signifiait cette suite de lettres et de chiffres : TRCL était les initiales de l'hôtel, The Ritz Carlton Lake Tahoe et les chiffres devaient être le numéro d'une chambre. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse mais il fallait qu'il la vérifie au plus vite.

" Hum il faut que je vérifie quelque chose avec mon ordi, dès que j'ai fini je vous rejoins".

"D'accord tout va bien ? " S'inquiéta Cabe

"Oui oui, c'est juste une idée que j'ai eu, je ne pense pas que cela aboutisse mais je vais quand même essayer ne vous inquiétez pas je vous rejoins après. " répondit le génie

Sur ces mots, Walter partis en trombe en direction de la chambre 413, il espérait y trouver quelque chose qui puisse l'aide même, quelque chose d'infime mais il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il crocheta la serrure, entra et vit un petit papier sur la table du salon sur lequel était écrit :

 _Je passe à l'action dans dix heures, pour arrêter la seconde bombe qui fera cette fois des victimes tu devra résoudre cette énigme: ceux des princesse était très pointus._

Walter était sans voix, si il ne résolvait pas cette devinette, des gens seront blessés et tués. Cette énigme était enfantine mais il ne trouvait pas la solution, il était tétanisé, il ne pouvais plus bouger, comme paralysé. Pendant ce temps là le reste de l'équipe était déjà arrivés sur le lieu de la catastrophe. Happy observait méticuleusement la bombe afin de découvrir un indice ou quelque chose de suspect pendant que Sylvester calculait tout un tas de données que Happy lui fournissait. Toby essayait de se mettre dans la tête du coupable, Tim et Cabe parlais au Capitaine de la police chargé de l'enquête, et Paige se dirigea vers le chef des pompiers.

" Bonjour, je travaille avec les gouvernement et…" Randy le chef des pompiers lui coupa la parole

" Je suppose que vous voulez me poser des questions concernant l'explosion mais votre collègue est déjà venu et je lui ait dit absolument tout ce que je savais donc si vous voulez des renseignement demander lui car moi j'ai du travail"

" Je suis désoler de prendre de votre temps, je sais qu'il est précieux mais vous lui avez dit quoi exactement" questionna Paige

" Je lui ait dit que la bombe à été déclenchée à distance et que nous avons retrouvé une boite en titane qui contenait un message codé" répondit sèchement le pompier

" D'accord… euh merci pour les infos"

Randy retourna à ses occupations. Paige, elle, était stupéfaite, Walter leurs avaient dit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé, alors que en réalité il avait trouvé quelque chose de capital pour l'enquête. Alors pourquoi Walter leurs à menti ? Pourquoi leurs avoirs cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros ? Une chose est sûre, Walter était au courant de quelque chose, peut être même impliqué dans quelque chose. Paige se sentit trahie, elle avait confiance en Walter. Elle allait lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer mais si il ne la saisissait pas, elle serait obligée de tout raconté au reste de l'équipe. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle était dans la ligne de mire d'un sociopathe et c'est que si l'équipe découvrait le secret de Walter, plus jamais elle ne reverrait Ralph.

 **Voilà c'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura du Quintis, du Waige et aussi de l'action…**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut à tous,**

 **Je voulais simplement vous remercier pour vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant, bonne lecture -)**

Chapitre 3

Toutes les forces de l'ordre étaient arrivées à l'endroit où le suspect avait été localisé. Happy avait trouvé des traces de sang sur un des matériaux qui composait la bombe, ils l'avaient donc fait analyser et avaient trouvé la personne qui s'était blessé en fabriquant la bombe : Austin Lewis. Happy, Toby et Sylvester avaient pour ordre de rester dans la voiture pendant que Cabe, Tim et le Swat allait appréhender le suspect. Paige, quant à elle n'était pas venue intercepter le suspect avec les autres, elle devait interroger quelqu'un d'autre : Walter. Elle le trouva seul, debout devant la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel.

" Walter, tout va bien ? " Paige le tira de ses pensées

" Oui, tout va bien, qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Où sont les autres ? " Demanda Walter perplexe

" Les autres sont allés arrêter un suspect. Moi je suis là parce qu'il faut qu'on parle. " Paige était froide et distante, elle était toujours blessée que Walter lui ait menti.

" Tu nous as dit que tu n'avais rien trouvé sur le lieu de l'explosion mais quand je suis allée parlé au chef des pompier il m'a donné quelque chose de capital pour l'enquête : un message codé. "

" Moi il ne m'a rien dit du tout, ils n'avaient peut-être pas encore trouvé le message. "

" Arrête de me mentir le pompier m'a dit qu'il t'avait donné la boite, je veux savoir pourquoi tu nous as menti. "

" Ecoute Paige, je suis sur une piste mais il faut que tu me fasse confiance et que tu ne dise à personne que j'avais trouvé un indice. Promet le moi. "

" C'est promis. " Paige ne pouvait pas lui résister, elle le trouvait adorable. Maintenant elle était sûre d'une chose : elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Walter. Ils étaient comme seul au monde, ils se regardaient dans les yeux et la seule chose dont ils avaient vraiment envie tous les deux c'est de s'embrasser mais comme à chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient, quelqu'un les interrompait. Cette fois c'était Happy, Toby et Sylvester qui les avaient interrompu. Pour briser cette gêne qui régnait, Sylvester raconta à Walter et Paige comment ils avaient trouvé un suspect dans leur affaire. Pendant que Paige, Walter et Sylvester parlaient de l'enquête Toby pris Happy par le bras et l'emmena dehors.

" Happy, j'ai promis à Paige de te laisser de l'espace mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. "

" Toby, pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que je n'ai pas envie de te parler ! "

" C'est toi qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre, en refusant de m'épouser et en me laissant sans une explication tu m'a brisé le cœur ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal ! J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a arraché le cœur, que l'on me la broyé en mille morceau ! " Hurla Toby était désespéré

" Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blessé, mais tu ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai énormément souffert à cause de ce type et je ne voulais pas en parlé avec toi parce que…"

Toby l'avait pris dans ses bras en espérant la consoler. Il avait compris qu'il avait été égoïste en ne pensant qu'à lui. Il ne savait pas ce que Happy avait vécu mais il voulait être là pour elle, pour l'épauler.

" Happy, ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui suis désolé, mais je veux que l'on affronte cela ensemble, tu me parlera de ton passé quand tu te sentira prête. "

Happy était soulagée de savoir que Toby était près à lui pardonner, elle mit ses mains sur son visage et l'embrassa tendrement, heureuse de s'être réconcilié avec l'amour de sa vie. Ce court répit ne dura pas longtemps, Cabe vint interrompre ce moment de bonheur, après avoir longuement interroger le suspect ils avaient découvert que Austin Lewis n'était qu'une marionnette dans cette histoire et que cela cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Austin était le seul à savoir qui était le coupable, il n'avait jamais vu le visage du commanditaire, la seule fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés c'était dans un hôtel non loin d'ici. La team scorpion au complet se dirigeait dans ce fameux hôtel dans l'espoir de trouver un indice. Tout le monde travaillait d'arrache pied pour récolté des indices. Walter observait la chambre avec attention, il savait qui se cachait derrière tout ça et il savait que si Collins les avaient mené dans cette chambre d'hôtel c'est pour une raison bien précise. Rien ne semblait anormal, le bureau était bien rangé, seules quelques brochures occupaient le vaste bureau, un blouson en cuir était rangé sur le porte-manteau qui se situait près de l'entrée, un chapeau était également disposé sur le porte-manteau. Walter était perplexe, la veste et les vêtements qu'ils avaient trouvé dans cette chambre d'hôtel étaient trop petits pour être ceux de Collins. A qui étaient ces vêtements ? La scientifique cherchait des traces d'Adn ou une empreinte mais rien… Walter réfléchissait, il repensait à la devinette que Collins lui avait donné, « ceux des princesse étaient pointu ». Tout à coup, Il eut une illumination, la réponse était : les chapeaux. C'était les chapeaux des princesses qui étaient pointus. La réponse devait être dans le chapeau, il le prit, l'examina et vit qu'il avait un double fond. Un petit papier avait été placé dedans. Walter le déplia, c'était une adresse. Ni une ni deux il décida d'aller à l'adresse qui était indiqué mais Paige qui avait vu toute la scène, en avait décidé autrement.

" Walter qu'est ce qu'il y a sur le papier ? Où vas tu ? " Demanda Paige bien décidée cette fois à apprendre la vérité

" Paige laisse moi passer, j'ai une affaire à réglé, une fois que je l'aurai fais je te raconterai tout mais il faut que tu me fasse confiance. "

" Non, cette fois j'en ait marre, marre que cette confiance marche que dans un sens, j'aimerai que tu me fasse confiance et que tu me dise ce qu'il se passe ! "

" Crois moi je voudrai tout t'expliquer mais je ne peux pas, je le fais pour te protégé. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi tout ce que je veux c'est te protéger et être sûr que tu sois en sécurité. Maintenant laisse moi passer ! "

" Walter, tu compte aussi énormément pour moi, plus que tu pourrai le penser. Pour tout te dire je t'aime, je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps et je sais que c'est ce que tu es venu me dire hier soir. Mais si tu veux que l'on construise quelque chose ensemble il faut que tu sois honnête avec moi… " Paige pleurait, elle allait lui lancer un ultimatum et elle savais que ça allait mal se terminer mais il fallait qu'elle tente le tout pour le tout.

" Je ne te retiendrai pas, je ne peux pas te retenir. Si tu pars sans m'expliquer se qu'il se passe je considèrerai que tu n'a pas assez confiance en moi et on ne pourra jamais construire quelque chose toi et moi. " Lança Paige à son plus grand désarroi

" Je suis désolé, j'aimerai tout t'expliquer mais je ne peux pas. "

Walter se dépêcha de partir, une fois cette affaire réglée, il lui racontera toute l'histoire en espérant qu'elle lui pardonne mais pour l'instant il devait mettre un terme à toute cette histoire. Paige était immobile, elle savait que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne lui aurait jamais fait ça. Alors pourquoi Walter agissait ainsi ? Il devait avoir peur. Mais peur de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrai faire aussi peur à Walter O'brien ? Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir dit ça, mais pour l'instant elle devait mettre ses sentiments de côté et tout raconter à l'équipe.

Malgré les nombreuses courses de rue que Walter avait faite, jamais il n'avait conduit aussi imprudemment que ça. Il grillait les feux rouges, manquait de peu d'avoir des accidents mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête à présent c'était arrêter la bombe. Walter était enfin arrivé sur les lieux, c'était un hangar qui semblait être abandonné, il poussa donc la porte de l'entrepôt et s'avança en espérant que la bombe se trouvait ici. Il vit au loin une lumière rouge, il courrait en direction de celle-ci et aperçu un minuteur. Il restait 25 minutes avant que la seconde bombe n'explose mais il n'y avait pas de trace de la bombe, il y avait juste le minuteur. Il réfléchissait à l'endroit où pouvait se situer la bombe ou si Collins lui avait laissé un quelconque indice quand il entendit derrière lui des bruits de pas. Il se retourna et vit dans l'obscurité une silhouette. En une fraction de seconde, il entendit un bruit sourd et vit un faisceau de lumière qui se dirigeait vers lui. Une énorme douleur lui broya le foie, il baissa la tête et vit une tâche rouge s'étendre sur sa chemise. Il se mit à suffoquer et s'écroula de douleur au sol. Sa vie défilait devant ses yeux, il avait déjà frôler a mort de près, mais il n'avait jamais autant souffert, la balle avait dû se loger dans son foie. Du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche, il avait de la peine à respirer. La silhouette s'approcha de Walter. C'était Collins, Walter pouvait distinguer son visage grâce au bref clignotement lumineux du minuteur. Collins affichait un large sourire. Puis il disparut dans la pénombre laissant Walter agoniser seul.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Cabe, Tim, Sylvester, Happy, Toby et Paige étaient finalement revenus dans la chambre d'hôtel. Ils n'avaient rien trouver qui aurait pu faire avancer l'enquête. Il fallait donc qu'ils trouvent un autre moyen d'arrêter le coupable.

" Si je devais poser une bombe je l'a poserai à l'endroit où je ferai le plus de victime. Je pense que je poserai la bombe au alentour du festival de jazz. Les autorités ont fait une conférence dans lequel ils ont dit que nous avions arrêter le terroriste, les gens se sentent en sécurité, ils vont profiter du festival. Le problème c'est qu'ils ignorent que nous n'avons pas arrêté la bonne personne, qu'il a un complice en liberté"

" Tu as totalement raison Happy, on devrai aller à l'endroit où se déroule le festival, mais comment trouver la bombe ? " Répondit Tim

" C'est facile, il faut juste que je fabrique un système qui pourrai repérer une bombe si on est assez proche de celle-ci, je pense environ une centaine de mètre. "

" Oui, très ingénieux ça marche un peu comme des détecteur de métaux !" S'exclama Toby

" Exactement, je me met au travail tout de suite, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. "

Happy se mit tout se suite à la fabrication de ce système, elle était aidée de Toby. Paige faisait les cents pas, elle s'inquiétait pour Walter, il avait beau être un génie il faisait souvent des choses stupides et il se mettait souvent en danger. Elle ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que quelque chose n'allait pas, Walter avait des problèmes.

" Dites j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, je sais que j'aurai du vous en parler bien avant mais il m'avait demander de lui faire confiance et de garder ça pour moi. "

Tout le monde regardait Paige, ils se doutaient que c'était à propos de Walter, elle poursuivit :

" Walter nous as menti, quand il a dit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé sur le lieu de l'explosion. Il avait trouvé un message codé. Et tout à l'heure dans la chambre d'hôtel du suspect, il a trouvé une adresse je crois, dans le double fond du chapeau. Il est parti en trombe et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelle et je n'arrive pas à le joindre, je suis vraiment inquiète je crois qu'il a des problèmes. "

" Est ce que tu as pu lire l'adresse ? " Demanda Toby

" Non je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'ai juste entre aperçu le papier qu'il avait trouvé et il me semblait que c'était une adresse mais je n'en suis même pas sûre. "

" Si vous voulez je peux tracer son portable comme ça on saura où il se trouve. " Sylvester attendait l'approbation de Cabe pour commencer à le chercher, Cabe lui fit un signe de tête et Sly commença les recherches. Pendant que Sylvester traça le portable de Walter Happy continua de fabriquer son système. L'ordinateur de Sylvester Clignotait

" J'ai trouvé ! le GPS de son portable indique qu'il se trouve dans un entrepôt pas très loin d'ici "

" Très bien on fonce là-bas, Happy on vous laisse ici pour que vous continuiez votre invention"

" Je vais rester avec Happy, elle aura peut être besoin de moi et ça peut être dangereux." Sylvester espérait rester en sécurité

" D'accord je vous appellent des que ont l'aura retrouver. "

Ils partirent aussi vite que possible en espérant que Walter ne ce soit pas mis dans le pétrin. Une fois arriver Cabe et Tim avait dégainé leur arme près a tirer si il y avait besoin. Ils étaient suivit de Toby et de Paige. Ils s'avancèrent doucement sans faire de bruit quand soudain ils virent Walter allongé dans une mare de sang. Cabe appela une ambulance, Toby se précipita auprès de Walter pour établir un diagnostique.

" Walter, parle moi, où tu as mal que c'est-il passé ? C'est quoi ce minuteur ?! "

" Collins… bombe festival 15 min. " Walter avait du mal à parler

" C'est Collins le coupable et il va faire exploser une bombe au festival dans 15 minutes ? "

Walter acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il se sentait trop faible pour parler. L'ambulance arrivait dans 7 minutes, tous craignait que Walter ne tienne pas.

" Ecoutez je vais rester avec Paige auprès de Walter le temps que l'ambulance arrive, vous prévenez Happy et Sylvester et allez arrêter cette bombe ! "

" Vous en êtes sur ? Vous pourrez gérer ca ? "

" Oui, sûr il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps filer !"

" Walter respire calmement, continu a exercer une pression sur ta blessure, tout va bien se passer" Il se leva et pris Paige à part

" Ecoute je vais être honnête avec toi, il ne va pas bien du tout. La balle s'est logé dans son foie et je ne peux rien faire, il faut attendre les secourt mais je ne sais pas si il tiendra jusque là. Il faudrait que tu le maintienne éveiller, c'est très important. "

" Ok, je vais faire tout mon possible pour ça " Paige pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, Walter était gravement blesser, elle se sentait impuissante. Elle s'assit a côté de Walter et lui posa la tête sur elle, elle lui caressait les cheveux pendant que Toby maintenait une pression sur la blessure de Walter pour le soulager.

" Vu vos tête j'ai peu de chance de m'en sortir donc.. "

Paige lui coupa aussitôt la parole

" Ne dis pas ça Walter ! Tout va bien se passer l'ambulance va arriver et tu va t'en sortir !"

" Paige si je devais mourir maintenant, je veux te dire ce pour quoi je suis venu ici. Je t'aime ! "

Walter s'en sentait plus léger, il avait garder se secret pendant si longtemps… Il était serein et peu à peu il se sentait partir. Ses yeux se fermaient, l'odeur et l'image de Paige l'apaisaient, il était calme. Doucement il basculaient dans l'autre monde…

Toby cherchait un pouls, mais il n'en trouva pas.

" Walter, je t'en prie reste avec moi, je t'aime je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! "

Les ambulanciers étaient enfin arrivés, Toby faisait un massage cardiaque à Walter. Paige pleurait et suppliait Walter de se battre.

" Laissez, je vais continuer ". Cria un ambulancier

Un des ambulanciers lui coupait la chemise pendant que l'autre préparait le défibrillateur. Toby pris Paige et l'emmena plus loin afin qu'elle ne gêne pas les deux hommes. On s'agitait autour de Walter, à chaque charge, son corps se soulevait mais Walter n'avait toujours pas de pouls. Un son monotone résonnait dans cet entrepôt. L'ambulancier tenta une dernière fois de le réanimé, le défibrillateur était chargé au maximum, tout le monde s'écarta du corps et par miracle ils avaient réussi à le ramener à la vie. Ils le mirent sur un brancard et sortirent à tout vitesse l'embarquer dans l'ambulance. Les gyrophares allumés, ils partirent sauver Walter laissant Toby et Paige inconsolable devant l'entrepôt.

Happy, Cabe, Tim et Sylvester s'étaient séparés. Happy et Tim avaient trouvé la bombe. Ils avaient prévenu les forces de polices et avaient évacué les personnes présentent au festival. Des démineurs étaient sur place pour désamorcé la bombe. Cabe et Sylvester recherchaient activement Collins.

" Si j'étais Collins je fuirai les Etats-Unis, dans un pays comme le Mexique, on devrai aller à l'aéroport. " lança Sylvester

" Je pense aussi, écoutez on a fait tout ce que l'on devait faire donc laisser travailler les démineurs et avec Happy aller à l'Hôpital, Paige et Toby doivent avoir besoin de soutiens. Avec Tim je vais aller arrêter Collins une bonne fois pour toute. "

Cabe fit signe à Tim de venir et tout deux partirent arrêter Collins.

Happy et Sylvester venaient d'arriver aux urgences, ils virent Paige et Toby en salle d'attente.

" Comment va Walter ? " Demanda Sylvester

" On ne sait pas trop, il a une balle logé dans le foie, les médecins nous ont pas donner de nouvelles, il est encore au bloc. "

" Mais il va s'en sortir n'est ce pas Toby ? "

" Je ne sais pas Sylvester, mais se sont de très bon médecins qui s'occupe de lui et Walter est un battant, ça va aller. "

Cabe et Tim arrivaient enfin à l'hôpital pour soutenir leurs amis. Il y avait un silence de plomb qui régnait, Cabe tenta de briser de le briser.

" Bonne nouvelle, les démineurs nous ont appeler, ils ont désamorcé la bombe. Nous on à réussi à trouver Collins malheureusement il a essayer de fuir quand il nous a vu du coup nous avons du l'abattre pour l'arrêter. "

Toute l'équipe savait que Cabe avait du vouloir vengé Walter et que il aurait pu simplement l'arrêter ou lui tirer une balle dans la jambe. Mais au moins, Collins ne sera plus jamais une menace pour quiconque. Une infirmière arriva pour leur communiquer des nouvelles de Walter.

" Nous avons réussi à extraire la balle du foie de Mr O'brien sans pour autant trop abimé son organe. Il est dans sa chambre, il va s'en sortir. C'est vraiment un battant votre ami. Normalement à cette heure ci il n'y a plus de visite mais je vais faire une exception une personne d'entre vous peux aller le voir et rester avec lui cette nuit. "

Tout le monde se retourna vers Paige avec un petit sourire en coin.

" Je pense que tu devrai aller le voir, ça lui fera très plaisir. " Dit Toby en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

" Vous en êtes sûr " Rougit Paige

" Va y fonce " Lui répondit Tim

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Walter anxieuse d'être seule avec lui après qu'ils se soient avoué leurs sentiments. Elle entra et vit Walter lui sourire.

" Hey, je suis content de te voir. "

" Et moi donc, tu m'a fais très peur Walter ! Tu nous a fais très peur ! "

" Je dois dire que je me suis fais peur aussi. Mais viens installe toi. "

Paige s'assit dans le siège à côté du lit de Walter. Il lui prit la main et l'a regardait avec tendresse.

" Tu sais Paige, un moment je me suis sentit partir. C'est comme si je flottais, je me sentait si bien ! J'ai vu une magnifique lumière blanche, elle avait l'air si pure, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser, pas après se que l'on s'est dit. Je me suis dit que la mort peut attendre encore un peu. Et que même si je risque d'en baver, tu sera à mes côté. Je veux aussi que tu sache que ce que quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais ce n'est pas parce que j'étais en train de mourir. "

" Oui je le sais bien Walter. "

Paige posa ses lèvres délicatement contre celle de Walter

" Je t'aime aussi Walt ! "

Après quelques minutes, Walter s'endormit, épuisé. Il était serein et savait que sa vie serait désormais bien meilleure et qu'il pourrait enfin être heureux auprès de celle qu'il aime.

Toby et Happy avaient décidé de faire un tour a pied. Ils marchaient main dans la main sur un ponton. La vue était extraordinaire, la lune éclairait le lac Tahoe, une légère brise soufflait, le calme était revenu après tout ces évènements. Toby décida de prendre son courage à deux mains pour parler à sa bien aimée.

" Happy, ce soir j'ai énormément appris. La vie est courte, je ne veux plus gâché une seconde. Je sais que tu as un mari, et que c'est dur pour toi mais ensemble on peut tout surmonter parce que l'on s'aime. Je m'en fiche que tu soit mariée mais j'aimerai savoir quelque chose. "

Toby sortit une boite de sa poche et se mit à genoux

"Je t'aime plus que tout et je ne veux plus passer une seconde sans t'appeler ma femme, Happy Queen, veux-tu m'épouser ? "

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de mon histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! J'aimerai beaucoup écrire la suite de cette Fanfiction, si vous voulez savoir si Happy a dit oui à Toby, comment Walter et Paige vont vivre maintenant qu'ils sont (enfin) en couple, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Si vous êtes nombreux à me demander une suite j'en écrirai une ! Merci pour ceux qui m'ont soutenu, à bientôt !**


End file.
